Entorno Construido Wiki
Universidad Iberoamericana Puebla Patricia García Estefania Dorantes Monica Morales Elena Jimenez Rocio Guevara Entorno Construido A diario los seres humanos nos topamos con diferentes ambientes, en los cuales nos desenvolvemos, convivimos, vivimos o compartimos; estos diferentes ambientes influyen en nuestro comportamiento por diversos factores que la gran mayoría desconoce. El medio ambiente está rodeado por estímulos que al cuerpo lo hace reaccionar de forma inconsciente por medio de su conducta. Además de la conducta, depende mucho del medio ambiente las actitudes y las emociones que las personas experimentan en los diferentes entornos así sea un entorno natural o construido, dependiendo el caso. La influencia del medio ambiente en la persona no se generaliza, ya que por costumbres, forma de vida, distintos lugares en los que ha crecido etc. Cambian de persona en persona aunque si hay influencias que llegan a ser similares entre la mayoría. Dentro de los factores que influyen en el medio ambiente, se encuentran los procesos psicológicos que éstos ocurren en la persona como el estado emocional o estado de ánimo, el estrés y su grado, la concentración etc. También como factor se encuentra la forma en la que los seres humanos crecieron desde temprana edad, ya que el ambiente en el que se desenvolvieron desde un principio, va a afectar en los ambientes en los que se desenvolverán más adelante. Algunos entornos en los que las personas se desenvuelven día a día son las casas, las habitaciones, los edificios, las oficinas las instituciones entre otros, cada uno de ellos con diferente influencia hacia el ser humano. Entorno Construido en: AMBIENTE PSICOLOGIA DEL COLOR PSICOLOGIA DE LA ILUMINACION ESPACIO VITAL OFICINA CASA HABITACION FENG SHUI HOSPITALES HOSPITALES PSIQUIATRICOS Conclusión Como conclusión se podría decir que se observa que cada uno de estos entornos tienen una característica singular y es que las estructuras puede afectar a la conducta y por esto la importancia de estudiar los ambientes en los que nos desenvolvemos. Sin embargo cabe mencionar que nuestro conducta es multifactorial ya que no solo se centra en cuestiones de diseños del medio en el que habitamos sino también a los componentes externos e internos que se dan por otras variaciones extrañas. Ahora bien, podemos decir que el ser humano puede llegar a modificar muchas de sus conductas si nos enfocamos en observar cada una de las situaciones que alteran al comportamiento y si modificamos lo más posible al diseño en el que se desenvuelven, por ejemplo, si queremos que una persona se sienta más segura y estable le pondremos un color verde a su habitación, así pues es importante cambiar los diseños de los entornos en los que es individuo se desarrolla. Referencias Medio ambiente natural y construído. (2010, 04 07). Recuperado en http://seminarioautonomoelqui.blogspot.mx/2008/02/medio- Heller, E. (2004). Psicología del color. Recuperado en http://dialnet.unirioja.es/servlet/libro?codigo=254510} Calvillo Cortés, A. B. (n.d.). Luz y emociones : estudio sobre la influencia de la iluminación urbana en las emociones; tomando como base el diseño emocional.. Recuperado en http://www.tdx.cat/handle/10803/6138 Lotito Catino, F. (n.d.). Arquitectura, psicología, espacio e individuo. Recuperado en http://mingaonline.uach.cl/pdf/aus/n6/art03.pdf Aragonés, J.J. (2000). Psicología ambiental. Editorial Psicología Pirámide: México. Goleman, D. (2009). Espíritu creativo. Editorial Zeta Bolsillo: Barcelona. Barriola, M. (n.d.). El fencg shui de la habitación. Recuperado en http://www.vientoyagua.cl/sub_paginas/archivo_elshenhabitacion.htm Monreal J. Consideraciones sobre el manejo de residuos de hospitales en América Latina. Programa de Salud Ambiental. Washington, DC:OPS/OMS, 1992:1-29 Martínez, A. E. (2010). HOSPITALARIA, ESTUDIO DE COLORES EN LA ARQUITECTURA. Recuperado el 12 de 03 de 2013, de Consultor Infraestructura de Salud: http://www.medicinaysociedad.org.ar/publicaciones/01_DIC_2010/ESTUDIO%20DE%20COLORES%20EN%20LA.pdf Guevara, J. (2005). Estudios de psicología ambiental en América Latina. tos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse